Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: Leek & Nasu- A Legacy Falters
by DarkHero86
Summary: With Okura having passed on to the Other World, Serori, his daughter, as well as Vegeta Junior have started their own family. Twins, Leek and Nasu, are soon trained to help their parents to defend the Earth from the next possible threat that would come. But, this threat that looms does not come from another world. Instead, the threat comes from within.


On which used to be the Palace of the self proclaimed Queen Nasu lays nothing but smoking ruins and rubble. Located in what used to be known as Satan City, two beings of a legendary and royal lineage face off with one another. Leek, the grandson of Okura, stands before his powerful twin sister named Nasu. Staring coldly at one another, they try to anticipate their next move. Leek breathes heavily, clenching his fists as the black, leather, fingerless gloves creak from the tension as blood dribbles from his right nostril. His hair is long, traveling down to the center of his knees as it glows a bright blonde, hair missing from his brows as his eyes bright green. Nasu stares upon him, her body much in the same state, minus the eye patch over her left eye. The children of Prince Vegeta Junior and Serori have both become Super Saiya-jin 3s. Leek leads a fight to the death not only for his own life, but also for the freedom of all living creatures on Earth.

Dragon Ball Altered Worlds:

Leek and Nasu

The Legacy Falters

A DragonBall© Fanfiction by:

Nicholas L. Robley

Thirty years before…..

Serori and Vegeta Junior happily celebrate the fifth birthday of their young twin children, Nasu and Leek. With the arrival of Bra and Kyuuri, Krillin Junior and Beetu, and Master Roshi, the party was able to start. During their trips to the city, Serori would meet other mothers at the park where the children would play. Soon the twins would socialize with some of the children in town, many of them humans. However, Leek was good friends with many of them; his sister always teased and made fun of because of her frailty. Nasu, unlike her brother who was born strong, was born as a sickly child. Amongst the humans and other Saiya-jin children, she was an open target to bullying, Leek having to stand up for her. Meanwhile, the young boy would befriend another boy named Yori. While Leek is playing with the other children that were invited, Nasu sits alone on a stump, staring off into oblivion as she sighs. Her dark green hair is wavering in the wind. Her hair style is much like her father's, rising up high above her head only with long flowing hair in the back, ending at her shoulder blades. Vegeta Junior blinks when he looks over to his daughter, frowning some before he breaks away from the adults. Soon by her side, the prince slowly squats down beside his pride and joy with a faint smile, whispering to her. "Why are you over here all by yourself, Nasu?"

She looks to her father as she pouts. "The other kids won't let me play with them…."

Vegeta sighs before ruffling her hair. "Let me go speak to your brother, ok?" She gives a light smile before nodding. Vegeta quickly gets up, walking over to the crowd of children. She watched as Vegeta knelt down in front of him. "Leek….how come you guys won't let your sister play?"

Leek scratches the back of his head. He is Nasu's same height, his hair jet black and long, ending at the center of his back. His facial features slightly resemble that of Vegeta, his hair messy like Okura's only with a widow's peak and with one long lock of hair hanging over his right eye, ending at the same height as the tip of his nose. "Me and Yori both want her to play. But, my friends won't let her, Dad."

The prince frowns a bit. "Tell your friends that she gets to play or else they are going home. It's not just your birthday, Leek. It's hers, as well." Leek gave a nod before he ran off to his friends. Vegeta approaches his daughter before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead. She giggles a bit before jumping up and hugging his neck.

Later in the day as they all play, Serori comes out with the birthday cake while Vegeta speaks with Roshi and Bra. Bra looks to her son as she smiles. "You two are doing a great job with raising them." Her smile slowly fades. "But…..something worries me about Nasu."

Vegeta Junior lifts a brow as he looks to his mother. "Mom…we have the best doctors in the world making sure she is healthy and taken care of. There really isn't anything else that needs to be done. She'll be fine."

Roshi shakes his head as he looks to the still young prince. "Vegeta…..what your mother means is that something is lurking in that child. We have both noticed that whenever she gets angry, there is a massive jump in her power level…if only for a split second."

Vegeta laughs before he takes a swig of his bottled ale. "Good! That means she's getting stronger. Soon she'll be as strong as her dear ol' dad!"

Bra shook her head. "No, Vegeta….it's not good. That massive jump that we're talking about…it went beyond yours and Serori's base power level."

Kyuuri soon stepped forward. "Your mother is right, Vegeta. Okura was the same way."

Vegeta lifts a brow. "Leek's is close to ours right now. You're telling me….that our child who has a power level of near nil suddenly spikes to almost that of a Super Saiya-jin?" They all both nod. Vegeta smirks before chuckling. "Alright! They'll be Super Saiya-jins in no time! Nothing to really worry about. Serori and I became Super Saiya-jins at around that age."

Bra shakes her head. "Vegeta….please. Something isn't right…for once will you just listen to my advice?"

He sighs in protest before finally conceding. "Alright! I'll keep an eye on her! But, I am telling you….she's fine."

Bra smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Good….now-"

The laughter of children suddenly ceases when one of the human boys shove Nasu to the ground. The boy's name is Takeshi, being a little bit taller than the twins with dark brown hair cut short and spiky with a small rattail on the back of his head. Nasu starts to cry, her brother quickly acting when he shoves the bully back, yelling at him. "HEY! Leave my sister alone!"

Takeshi laughs as he crosses his arms. "Why are you always defending her!? She's weak and is a crybaby!"

Leek narrowed his eyes as he got into his fighting stance. "You say you're sorry!"

The boy growled. "No way! I never say sorry to those beneath me!"

Leek clenched his fists. "Say you're sorry before I give you a knuckle sandwich!"

Takeshi quickly approached Leek, shoving him back. "Make me!"

Leek suddenly screams when he tackles the boy to the ground, hitting him in the face. The human child was strong, having been trained by Tien Shinhan in the new Crane School. Takeshi smacks his hand away and hits Leek in the cheek, but against the rage of a Saiya-jin…this strength would not be enough. Leek growls before hitting him again and again, Takeshi suddenly starting to cry when his nose starts to bleed. Leek's best friend quickly approaches, grabbing hold of Leek's shoulders. The boy named Yori has dark brown hair, almost a bob style cut that ended just above his ears. The shirt he wears is a loose, dark pink t-shirt over a pair of denim shorts all the while wearing a pair of black sandals. The irises around his pupils are a light purple in coloration, which is odd for a human. With all he had, he finally pulls Leek off Takeshi, gritting his teeth. "Stop it, Leek!" Panting, Leek looks to his parents that quickly run up to them, Serori yelling out.

"What the hell happened!? What's the fighting about!?"

Leek quickly pointed to Takeshi. "He pushed Nasu down! I told him to say he's sorry but said no!" Leek looked to him as he growled. "So I beat him up!"

Serori sighs as she closes her eyes, soon looking to the other parents. "I'm so sorry….but, I think it's time for everyone to leave." Leek frowned as the other children were leaving with their parents. Yori was getting onto his bike before Serori looked to him. "Not you, Yori…you're still staying the night." Yori gave a nod as he walked over to Nasu, helping her up. Serori sighed as she looked to her son, kneeling down before placing her hand over his bruised cheek.

Later that night, Vegeta and Serori can be heard arguing, the male looking t her with a bit of a scornful look. "I don't see what the big deal is! Leek did what any sibling would do and stood up for his sister!"

Serori shook her head. "Vegeta…he can't be fighting with the other children! One….he needs to learn to control his anger. And two….he is much stronger than any of them! Just being who he is….is dangerous to others! One of these days he may fly off the handle and put someone in the hospital!"

Vegeta laughs. "Good! Sometimes a point must be made so that people will learn not to mess with him or his sister!"

Serori frowned at him. "And do you want to be the one having to bail him out of jail…or have to answer for his actions!?"

The prince blinks for a moment before leaning against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms. "No…"

Okura's daughter sighed. "That's what I thought."

Leek and Yori sit on a bench outside, Leek leaning to his left, head resting in his palm. "I hate it when they fight."

Yori scratches at his chin. "I don't know why your mom is upset. They always told you to stand up for your sister…and now she's mad."

Leek slowly started to slump in his seat. "This sucks."

Yori sighed before he leaned against Leek. Blinking, the child looks to him for a moment before smirking, shoving him off the bench as he laughs. "HEY!"

Nasu soon poked her head around the corner from her room, listening to her parents before frowning. Sighing, she went back to her bed to lie down. Hours go by before Serori and Vegeta are abruptly woken up to the screams of their daughter. Rushing to her bedroom, Vegeta barges through the door with his shoulder. His eyes widen when he sees his daughter thrashing about in her sleep. Serori and her husband quickly reach out, shaking Nasu to get her to wake. Nasu quickly opens her eyes, her pupils gone as they glow bright white. The Saiya-jin child quickly shoves her father into the wall, making him crash through it before her mother shakes her. "NASU! WAKE UP!" The girl finally snaps out of it. Blinking, she suddenly hugs her mother when she throws her arms around her neck, crying as she nuzzles her. Serori pants, holding her tight before her eyes shift over to Vegeta Junior. He groans when he slowly stands up, rubbing the back of his neck. With worry in his eyes, he looks to his daughter as he frowns. The following morning, Vegeta is on the phone with his mother, telling her about the events from the night before. Serori sits down in front of Nasu, looking into her eyes. The child stares at the tabletop, her head resting on her arms. Serori reaches out, running her fingers through the dark green hair. "Nasu…want to tell me about your bad dream?" The youngster slowly shakes her head back and forth while remaining silent. Serori sighs. "Nasu….why wo-"

Out of the silence, Serori flinches when Nasu suddenly slams her fist off the table top, cracking the wood when she suddenly screams. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Vegeta's eyes widen when he felt the spike in Nasu's ki. Mouth agape, his mother is heard on the line. _"Vegeta!? What was that!? Is Everything Okay!?...VEGETA!?" _The prince quickly looks to the phone.

"Yeah. We'll be there soon, Mom. Love you, too." He hangs up the phone, looking to his wife and daughter with concern.

Later in the afternoon, Nasu was lying on an examination table in a hospital gown. A holographic scanner runs down the length of her body as she tries to lie very still. Bra stares up at a holographic image while typing the commands into a keyboard. Vegeta and Serori watch from the other side of the viewing glass, Leek and Yori behind them as they play with their toys. Bra narrows her eyes as she stares at the image that viewed from the memories scanned from Nasu's brain. It is nothing but darkness, only a pair of white eyes staring back. Bra looks to the little girl, frowning.

Bra sits with both of her parents in her office, Nasu asleep in Vegeta's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Bra sighs as she looks to both of them, leaning over her desk. "Has Nasu been having these nightmares long?"

Serori looks to the floor. "Since her fourth birthday. What can this mean, Bra?"

The grandmother shook her head. "I really don't know. All I can say is that you two need to keep a close eye on her."

Vegeta gave a sigh as he rubbed his daughter's back. Leaving the Capsule labs, Leek and Yori run ahead of them, starting to hail a cab until Serori yells out. "Hey! We're not taking a cab!" They both blink as they look back. Serori smirks. "Time for you two to learn how to fly."

As the years go by, the children would begin to mature. Much to Vegeta's protests about protecting his little girl, an agreement was finally made to start training Nasu in combat. With both the Turtle Hermit style and Vegeta's own style, the children would start to progress immediately. Yori was staying with them more often as the years carried on. Each time Yori would arrive, Serori and Vegeta would see more bruising appearing on the boy. Finally, Vegeta took a trip to Yori's home to discover the drunken, abusive creature that dwelled within. The home was in disarray, the floors dirty, trash and empty bottles cluttered the shelves. Vegeta narrows his eyes when he spots Shiro, Yori's father, staggering out of the kitchen. The man was obviously drunk with his clothing a mess and disheveled. He takes a sip from his bottle of beer. "Wh-who the hell are you!?"

Vegeta slowly stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "Who I am is of no concern to you….why your son is always coming to my home in bad shape is what has me curious."

The man laughs. "You mean that good for nothing thing that eats my food!? What concern is he to you, huh!?"

Vegeta growled before rushing the man, knocking the bottle from his hand before it shatters against the wall. The man growls and quickly takes a swing at him, his fist thudding against Vegeta's cheek, followed by a loud squelching crunch. Shiro screams as he holds his broken hand, Vegeta suddenly kicking him in the chest, knocking him through a wall. Shiro pants as he tries to get up, Vegeta gritting his teeth as his hair suddenly turns golden blonde. The prince quickly picks Shiro up by his throat slamming him against the floor, making the man cry out. Growling as he leans down, he is only inches from his face. "Now…you listen to me, you disgusting filthy pig. You will give up custody of your son. You WILL forget about him. Yori will be staying with us for now on. And I find out you are within one hundred miles of him…I will be sure that the next time we meet….you will pray for your death. You understand me, whelp!?"

Shiro quickly nods as he coughs, blood trickling down his forehead. Vegeta growls again before punching him in the face, knocking him out. From then on out, Yori would live with Leek's family. With all their training, the trio of children would become very powerful, the twins having become Super Saiya-jins. Krillin Junior trained Yori, having not one ounce of Saiya-jin blood, with the Kaio-ken technique. Soon, the twin's sixteenth birthday would arrive. Both of them remain at the matching height; Leek gained his father's facial features and, his hair matching his mother's. Nasu gained her mother's facial features and build, her hair remaining the same style as her father's aside from the length in the back. Both the twins stand at six feet and one inch tall. Yori, on the other hand, stood at five feet and nine inches, a very lean build on his frame. He now wears a dark pink tank top with a pair of hip-hugging blue jeans and white tennis shoes. His purple eyes shift over to Leek as he gives a soft smile, brushing his dark brown hair behind his left ear. The sides of his hair are cut short, only an inch in length. The top is fairly long, all laying over to the left side with the length ending at his jaw line. Leek wears a white t-shirt with blue jeans, a pair of black work boots tucked under his jeans, his tail wrapping around his waist. Nasu is dressed with a black t-shirt that fits on her built frame with a pair of blue jeans over top of her black combat boots. Upon both her wrists are a pair of black leather wristbands lined with steel studs. The twins stand over a large birthday cake, both of them blowing out the candles before their family and friends clap their hands, Serori quickly taking a picture as tears slide down her cheeks. Vegeta blinks as he looks to his wife. "Serori…you're crying. Are you okay?"

Serori sniffles a bit as she lowers the camera. "My babies…" Sniff! "..are growing up…" Sniff! "…and in…" Sniff! "…two years they'll be…" Sniff! "…moving out!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes. "Good grief, Serori."

Serori suddenly slaps him upside his head. "Shut up!"

Leek looked over to his crying mother before laughing to himself, Yori holding in what he could. Nasu glares to both of them. A voice rings out from the touch phones they carry in their hands. "Is your mother crying!?"

Leek and Nasu look to their phones, Kyuuri on the line with the video chat. She appeared to be in a Capsule military uniform, the background with metal walls. Leek nods to her. "Yeah, Grandma Kyuuri…she gets a little too sentimental at times like this."

Kyuuri laughs, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Well…all mothers do. I'm sorry I can't be there for this special occasion. Havarti has found evidence of where the Ice-jins home world is at and we need to find out whether they, themselves, are a threat or if it was just Frieza's family that was hell-bent on universal domination."

Nasu shakes her head. "It's okay, Grandma. We know the importance of what you are doing."

Kyuuri sighs. "I wish I could be there. I love you both and Happy Birthday. I gotta go."

They both nod as they speak simultaneously. "Love you too, Grandma."

She smiles before signing off. Krillin smiles as he approaches them. Blinking, the twins look to him as he hands them two boxes wrapped in red paper. Leek lifts a brow before removing the wrapping, his sister soon doing the same. Opening the boxes, the twins stare at the contents with broadened eyes. Krillin crosses his arms as he chuckles. "Figure you two could learn how to use those." Leek soon lifts a broadsword and scabbard from the box, Nasu revealing one as well. As they both draw the shining blades, they come to notice that it is all an exact copy of Krillin's own. They quickly look to him as he smiles. Serori gives a light frown.

"Krillin…I don't think…" Vegeta suddenly nudges her, glaring. Sighing, she closes her eyes. "Alright….but you two will practice with wooden swords." She then growled. "AND THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND AND SLASH STUFF UP!"

The twins jump from her sudden outburst, Krillin laughing. Beetu soon approaches them, hugging them both. "It felt like only yesterday when I held you both in my arms." She kisses them both on the cheeks. "Happy Birthday…" Beetu then looked to her husband as her eyes began to water.

About three months would pass before the twins got their licenses. In addition, as promised, they were given their vehicles once they got their licenses. This day was bright and sunny, the wind blowing through Leek and Nasu's hair as they sped down the highway in Leek's car, It wasn't much, just one of the simple sedans in this world, never the less…it was a car. Yori was fast asleep in the backseat. Nasu looked to her brother with widened eyes. "Leek! You need to slow down! We're gonna get pulled over, damn it!"

Leek laughs as he looks to her. "Oh, calm down! We need to hurry to catch the 5 o' clock showing!" She shook her head as Satan City rose upon the horizon.

"I don't like going to the theaters. Too many humans." She frowns

Leek sighs before looking to her. "Nasu….you know as well as I do that not all humans are bad."

She looks to him, crossing her arms. "But most of them look at us like we're freaks or something."

Scratching his neck, Leek keeps his eyes on the road as he speaks. "Well….it's natural for them to fear us. I mean….we ARE born physically stronger than them. Anyways….you don't need to be reminded that both of us have a small percentage of human blood." Nasu huffs before looking out her window. Finally finding a parking spot, Yori snorts when he wakes up, groggily looking around.

"Uhn…um….we there yet?" His voice is soft and low.

Leek looks back before stepping out of the car, laughing. "Yeah. Get out, sleepyhead." Yori groans as he climbs out of the back seat and slinks his way out of the vehicle. Looking to the theater, Nasu smirks as she sees the movie poster of an action film they have been wanting to see. Quickly all three of them head inside. As they watch the movie in the darkness of the theater, Nasu stares in awe as she stuffs her face with popcorn; her tail flutters about with excitement. Leek, sitting to Nasu's right, takes a sip of his massive 180-ounce cup. Sitting to his right is Yori, watching the film as he leans to his right side, his head resting in his hand. His eyes slowly drift over to Leek, biting his lower lip before he sits up. He stares at him shortly before starting to lean over to him. With his left hand reaching out, Leek quickly looks to him with a lifted brow. "Um…whatcha doin', Yori?"

Yori blinks for a moment, his eyes broad as his cheeks flush. "I….ummmmm…..heheh….uhhh…." He looks up into his eyes with a sheepish smile. "Um…..I….wanted some of Nasu's popcorn." He grins as sweat drips down the side of his face. Leek just stares at him briefly before looking over to Serori's massive bucket, then back to him.

"She ate it all. You can have some of my candy, if you want." Yori blinks when Leek hands him a bag of chocolates.

Yori feigns a smile. "Uh…thanks, Leek." Leek smiles back before going back to the film. Yori sighs when he slumps in his seat. When the film ends, the trio soon step out of the theater, Yori yawning. "That movie was STUPID!"

Leek laughs. "Yeah….horrible acting and special effects. All in all…it sucked."

Nasu frowns. "C'mon, guys…the movie wasn't THAT bad." They start to laugh until Yori freezes in his tracks, his eyes locked on to an old threat down the block. Takeshi and his little gang of three are picking on an old woman. Dressed in tattered jeans and shirts with Crane School bandanas on, they quickly turn their attention to the siblings and their friend. The group of four smirk, watching as Leek stares him down. Nasu tugs on his shirt. "Leek…forget about them. I want to go home."

Leek frowns before he separates from the group, walking towards them as he narrows his eyes. Takeshi smirks again, soon walking to meet with Leek. When they meet, Leek looks to the old woman as she starts to sneak away. "Ya know, Takeshi….picking on old women isn't exactly what a true warrior does."

Takeshi smirks as he looks to him. "Yeah….what're you gonna do about it, Leek?" Leek growls before him and his sister ascend into Super Saiya-jins. Leek's hair flares out as it turns bright gold, his sister's doing the same as they frown. Takeshi laughs as he looks to his comrades. "Really!? First level Super Saiya-jins!? The three of you have no chance against us four."

Leek quickly throws a punch forward. "Wanna bet!?"

Takeshi quickly catches it as he powers up, smirking when Leek's eyes widen in shock. "I'll bet about 90,0000 zenni." Takeshi suddenly twists his arm, making Leek bow over in pain before delivering a kick to his stomach. Leek cries out before dropping to a knee, coughing before Takeshi kicks him in the rear, knocking him down. Nasu suddenly springs forward, ramming her shoulder into him. When knocked back, he suddenly holds out his finger towards Nasu, yelling out when he fires a Dodon Ray, striking the girl in the shoulder before crying out.

Watching as the other three surround him, Yori grits his teeth, clenching his fists as he looks to them. "So…three on one? This ain't right." He then smirks. "KAIO-KEN!" Yori's lithe form gains a small bit of bulk with a fiery red aura before leaping forward and punching the first one in the face, quickly spinning and kicking the second in the chest, ducking under the third's punch and slamming his fist into his stomach. Each one of them cries out when they fall over. He quickly turns when he hears both Nasu and Leek cry out in pain. Having been taught the Four Witches technique, Takeshi sprouted two extra arms from his back before deciding to use the Machine Gun punch technique on the twins, his fists moving at a blur as he continuously strikes them both. He performs a double uppercut on both of them sending them in to the air. Yori grits his teeth again. "KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!" Yori screams when he powers up again, bolting towards Takeshi before slamming his fist into his cheek. Takeshi staggers back, suddenly looking to Yori as he starts to throw multiple ki blasts at him. Yori's eyes widen until Leek appears in front of him, slapping away each blast with his hand as Nasu appears behind Takeshi. She delivers a knee to his back, making him arch backwards before punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Takeshi growls before doing a backflip, kicking her in the face as she cries out and hits the ground.

"STILL TOO WEAK, GIRL!"

Leek screams with rage when he pulls his hand back to charge a Kamehameha wave until Takeshi suddenly fires another Dodon Ray. The beam of energy pierces through his shoulder as he screams. He quickly falls over as he clutches it, blood streaming from under his hand. "LEEK!" Yori cries for him, quickly running to his side and kneeling down. Their opponent rushes both of them, performing another Machine Gun Punch against them. Yori and Leek cry out when they are pummeled by Takeshi. Nasu, leaping to her feet, screams when she quickly tackles Takeshi to the ground, turning him over before punching him in the face over and over again. Leek groans, blood dripping from his mouth before looking to Yori. He is unconscious. His best friend's nose appears broken, his left eye swollen shut. Weakly looking to his sister, his eyes widen when he suddenly feels a spike in Nasu's ki. Nasu continues to scream until Takeshi's third and fourth hand catch her wrists. He rolls over on top of her, gritting his teeth as he starts to strike her in the face repeatedly with his Machine Gun Punch, the concrete under her head starting to crack from the multiple impacts. She starts to cry out once more.

Soon a feminine voice begins to echo through her mind. "_Awww…..poor Nasu….getting her head beat in by a human. How pathetic!_"

Within her mind, she replies to the voice. "_Who are you? What do you want?_"

The voice laughs. "_Well…let's just say I am the one who can end all this. Let me unlock your power…let me in and I promise…him…and all humans will pay for their insolence._"

She replies. "_I…I can't! Not all humans are bad! Just a few!_"

The voice snaps at her. "_Is THAT what your brother wants you to think!? Pah! As Saiya-jins walk the streets…the humans point and stare! They ridicule Saiya-jins….they show cruelty towards them! Are any helping you now!?_"

She silently replies. "_No…no they are not._"

"_Then YOU can show them why they shouldn't trifle with you or your kind, Nasu! YOU can make them SEE the mistakes they made! You…can rule them! You can make them stop! Isn't that what you want, Nasu? Not to be….teased…or made fun of. To be ON TOP!?_"

Nasu replies. "_Y-yes….I'm tired of being picked on._"

"_Then let me unlock your power. Make them PAY!_"

Nasu soon agrees with the voice. "_Yesss…_."

Right when Takeshi goes to deal a final blow, Nasu suddenly breaks free of his grip and catches his fist. He blinks when he stares at her, watching her bloodied mouth frown, her eyes soon turning white as dark rings form around them. She crushes his fist as he starts to scream in agony, a green aura surrounding her as she grits her teeth. With fear in his eyes, Takeshi tries to pull away until Nasu roars with rage, her body suddenly exploding in a bright green light as Takeshi is instantly blown apart and vaporized. Leek covers his eyes when he rolls over on top of Yori to protect him, wincing in pain. When he opens his eyes, he cries out when he tries to sit up. The back of his shirt burned away, smoke rises from his scorched skin. He looks to Yori, seeing he is safe before wincing as he stood up, holding his shoulder. He turns to see what has happened to his sister, his eyes suddenly going wide.

Standing before him is a Saiya-jin woman who is standing at eight feet and seven inches, her hair a bright emerald green as it stands on end. Her frame has changed, becoming very muscular for a female while keeping her very feminine traits. Her eyes have become white, black rings around them as her veins bulge from her biceps and forearms. Green flames dance about her body, her gaze shifting to Leek as she grits her teeth, soon giving a sadistic grin. Leek gulps as he steps back, never having felt power like this before, his heart thumping in his chest from fear. With the ground shaking under each step she takes, she approaches her twin brother. He takes a step back and trips, landing on his rear as he stares on in fear. With a smirk, she holds her hands out to her side. "What's the matter, brother? Too much power for you?"

He gulps, slowly standing up while wincing from the pain in his shoulder. "N-Nasu…what have you become?"

She laughs. "The humans' reckoning."

Leek slowly clenches his fists, powering up as his body becomes engulfed in bright golden ki. "I…I can't let you do this!"

Tilting her head, she looks to the crowd of frightened people before lifting her hand and suddenly releasing a bright green blast towards them. The screams of agony ring through the chilling air when people are destroyed where they stand. Leek suddenly roars in rage and charges his sister, leaping up and slamming his fist into her face. She only smirks when she does not budge, Leek's eyes widen. "How pathetic…" Her right hand glows bright green suddenly slamming her fist into his stomach, blood pouring from his mouth before there is a bright explosion. Leek crashes through the theater, the building soon crumbling over his body. Her cold gaze shifts to the rest of the city, police soon arriving as they draw their weapons. Her eyes shifting between them, she only smirks as while holding her hands out forward. "Galick GUN!"

Serori and Vegeta Junior sit home, relaxing as their children are away. Vegeta's eyes are closed, sitting back in a recliner as he sleeps, the television turned on to a baseball game. Serori is in the kitchen, staring at a cookbook as she rubs her chin, tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. Vegeta suddenly yelled out for her. "SERORI! GET IN HERE!"

Her eyes wide from the tone of his voice, she quickly ran into the living room. "WHAT IS IT!?" He pointed to the screen, a view from the news chopper flying over a smoking city, buildings toppling over with explosions coming from the streets. The headline **_MYSTERIOUS ATTACKER SHAKES SATAN CITY _**scrolls across the top of the screen. Serori quickly covers her mouth in horror. "The kids are there!"

Vegeta quickly hops up from his seat, rushing out the door with his wife. They power up to Super Saiya-jin 2, taking off into the air. Upon arrival to the city, Serori stares in awe at the destruction that has taken place within the city. Vegeta looks about the carnage, the bodies strewn about the streets, both Saiya-jin and human casualties in the mix. Kneeling down, he runs his fingertips over the ground. "Serori…is it him? Did Broly return?"

She examines her surroundings, her eyes locking on a scorched teddy bear. "It seems like it. We need to find-" She pauses when she hears a groan coming from the rubble to her left. Quickly rushing over, she starts to clear the concrete until she sees the fingerless gloved hand of her son. Her eyes widen. "VEGETA!" He runs over, freezing as he sees Leek's hand. Both of them clearing the rubble, Leek is slowly pulled out as he is held in Vegeta's arms. His hair has returned to normal, blood coming from his mouth and his forehead, his shirt torn to shreds. His eyes slowly open, weakly looking to his father. Vegeta gives a sigh of relief as he quickly hugs his son, Serori running her fingers through his hair.

"Leek…sweetie….do you know where your sister is at? What happened to Yori?" She asks with slight panic in her tone.

He looks to them, his voice raspy as he tries to speak. "…T-too…strong….t-too strong."

Vegeta gulps as he closes his eyes, soon laying him down. "Just rest, kid. We'll find them." He looks to his wife as she gives a nod, both of them bolting down the street.

Leek holds his hand out as they take off, trying to stop them. "…Nasu….i-is…too strong…" His hand collapses as he passes out again.

Soon landing amongst the dust and smoke, Serori and Vegeta narrow their eyes as they watch the flashes of green light. To them, it appears that Broly has returned from the dead. Clenching their fists, they power up to their third forms. With their long golden hair flowing in the gust of wind, they narrow their eyes. The flashes stop, the smoke starting to clear. With the fires of burning vehicles and buildings flicker and fly high into the air, they feel the power coming from the silhouette. Simultaneously, their looks of concentration and readiness soon fade into horror as they hear the laugh. The laughter belonged to a young woman. As the smoke fades, their eyes widen when they stare upon the abomination that their daughter, Nasu, has become. Looking to her parents, she continues to carry the sadistic grin. Serori steps back, hand trembling as she places it to her own cheek when she powers down, Vegeta powering down as well. "Nasu….what have you done?"

The gigantic girl starts to approach them, clenching her fists. Vegeta suddenly steps forward. "NASU! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS!? YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID!?"

She pauses in her steps, frowning as she stares upon them. "I have started the cleansing of this planet. Earth will belong to the Saiya-jins. No more will we be ridiculed and pushed around by the weaker humans."

Serori slowly approaches her, levitating off the ground before floating right in front of her. She reaches out, gently placing her hand against her daughter's cheek as she looks into her eyes. "Please….just end this. We can go home and-"

Nasu began to laugh. "Go home!? You think I can walk away from this!?"

Vegeta joins Serori at her side. "Please? We just want you to come home. Your brother is alive and we need your help to find Yori. Please…come with us."

Nasu frowns again. "Why should we let the humans hold this planet? Tell me!"

Serori looks into her eyes. "Because the humans were here first. This is THEIR world and not ours, Nasu. Your grandparents never wanted this. Please….let's go. We don't and we won't fight you."

Nasu's eyes begin to soften, seeming to gain control of herself. Suddenly gunfire erupts behind her, the bullets striking her in the back as she cries out. Serori and Vegeta quickly stand back when they feel the spike in Nasu's ki. The young girl clenches her fists as she starts to power up. "YOU FOOLS! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

Feeling the power rise from within their daughter, her parents brace themselves as they broaden their eyes.

Leek groans as he slowly stands up, quickly staggering down the street to catch up with his parents until there is a bright green explosion. The massive wall of energy begins to shred the buildings around it, vaporizing them as it quickly closes in on Leek. His quickly covers his face with his arms, bracing for the impact as he screams. The wall stops right in front of him, quickly fading away. Opening his eyes, he stares in awe from the destruction his sister has caused. It then hits him. He can no longer feel his parents' presence. He knew what has happened. He closes his eyes as he drops to his knees, crying into his hands as he hunches over.

It was only a matter of weeks before the cities of the world began to fall. With Nasu decimating everything in her path, the humans and resisting Saiya-jins would be pushed back. In what small communities of human beings that were left, Saiya-jins were cast out. The ones cast out would then join Nasu in her cause to rid the world of the lower-class beings. Soon, she had a militia. With a few more months under her belt, Nasu has formed the Saiya-jin Army. In her presence, the Vegeta Family crests flown on banner. Krillin and his wife, Beetu, have gone up against this army, Nasu having dealt the fatal blows in ending their lives. Leek has searched for many months to find his friend, Yori. To no avail, he soon thought of the human boy to be dead. Leek went into hiding, disappearing from the world he knew to live in solitude. Bra did what she could to keep the army held back, her company having crumbled to nothing in the destruction, herself having disappeared. The Guardians, to keep Nasu from getting her hands on the Dragon Balls, abandoned the lookout, taking refuge in the abandoned labs that once belonged to Doctor Gero. Within the next four years, Nasu has staked her claim over the planet, establishing the Saiya-jin Empire. In the center of what used to be Satan City, Nasu had a luxurious palace built.

Four years later, a young man sits within an old bar in the shantytown located just outside of now named Saiya-jin City. His tail wavers about in his seat, hunched over the bar as his right hand holds the shot glass containing the whiskey that his ancestor, Bardock, has made famous on this world. With his long black hair, he tips his head back, slamming the alcohol beverage back down his gullet before sighing with relief. His body waivers a bit in the seat obviously intoxicated. He now wears a white t-shirt, hugging his tightly fit frame to show off his medium built muscles. On his hands he wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, the pants a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black work boots. Looking over to the barkeep, he places his index finger in the air, his voice gruff with a slur. "Gimme….gimme another!"

The bartender, a burly looking brute with a bushy mustache and bald head, turns towards Leek as he washes a glass, frowning before narrowing his yes. As he speaks, his voice is deep and gruff. "You have had enough, kid. Pay up and get out."

Leek looks at him as he growls. "I…I'll let you know when I have had enough. Now…" He suddenly slams his fist onto the countertop. "….Gimme another damn DRINK!" Right as his sentence ended, his head is suddenly slammed against the bar top, crying out before one of the larger Saiya-jins within the bar lifts him up by his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"The boss said get out!" Leek is thrown through the door, hitting the ground as dust puffs into the air. He starts to cough until the foot of the hulking Saiya-jin slams on his back. Rummaging through his pockets, several zenni is taken from him. "Don't you come back, bum!"

The bouncer soon heads inside, Leek groaning as he staggers to his feet, kicking rocks at the door. "FINE! I CAN GET DRUNK SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He then mumbles to himself, heading down the dusty road of the shantytown. Both humans and Saiya-jins stare at him before shaking their heads. He soon sticks both hands up, middle fingers deployed as he shows them to the townsfolk. Many of them frown as they watch. "That's what I think about this place!"

A voice rang out from the silence of the town, the voice belonging to an older woman. "Wow, Leek…..your dad would beat your ass so hard if he was still alive."

Leek lifts a brow before turning around, staggering back before regaining his balance. Standing a few feet from him is Bra, arms crossed, wearing her old Capsule Police uniform. "Well….if it isn't the great and powerful Grandma Bra! Tell me…." He leans forward. "Where have you been hiding?"

Bra narrows her eyes. "Not behind a bottle like you, Leek."

Leek stares at her for a moment, trying to think of something to say to her before waving her off. "Aaaahh…..forget it!" He quickly spins around, walking away from her.

His grandmother suddenly reaches out and clutches his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

He slaps her hand off his shoulder. "None of your business!"

She growls, suddenly pulling him back, slamming her fist into the center of his face. His head bobs back before he laughs.

"Ha! That all you g-" He suddenly falls back, hitting the ground unconscious. His grandmother winces as she holds her hand, panting, suddenly feeling drained.

Hours later, Leek opens his eyes. He quickly sits up, rubbing his nose. He then pauses, his eyes shifting about, taking in his surroundings. Standing up, he realized he was resting in a cot, feet firmly planted on the concrete floor under him. Looking to his left, he was able to see multiple monitors that seem to have different views of the major cities, including the former Satan City. To his right was a steel door, a bit of light shining from underneath. He quickly walked towards it until the door swung open. Standing in the door frame was a very tall being, standing at almost eight feet tall. Coming into what little light there was, Leek could see the green flesh and pointed ears of the being. It is none other than Piccolo who has made his appearance. No longer wearing a cape, he now wears a cloak with the same shoulder pads built in underneath. The turban on his head has remained the same. A green hand holds a staff, mostly made of black metal until about two feet from the top, consisting of the remains of Dende's old staff. He narrows his eyes as he looks at Leek. "Well…..not exactly what I expected for one of Goku's descendants…but I guess you'll have to do."

Leek growls. "Who are you!? Why am I here!?"

Piccolo walks towards him. "I am Piccolo, one of Earth's guardians."

"Pbbt….some guardian you turned out to be…"

Piccolo narrows his eyes, ignoring his disrespectful comment before pointing to the screen viewing the palace that overlooks Saiya-jin City. "You are here because of that."

Leek looks to the screen before frowning. "I have nothing to do with that…I-"

Piccolo slams his staff onto the floor with a loud clang. "You have EVERYTHING to do with that!"

Leek growled before pointing to himself. "Hey! It wasn't me that decided to take over this blasted planet!"

"But it was YOUR sister that did!"

The young man closes his eyes. "My sister….but no longer my problem."

"Not your problem!? SHE'S EVERYONE'S PROBLEM!" Piccolo suddenly reaches out and clutches Leek's shirt by the collar, pulling him in close. "INSTEAD OF DEFENDING THE HUMANS…YOU DECIDED TO DISAPPEAR AND HIDE IN A BOTTLE!"

Leek pushes him back, making the Namekian let go of him. Leek points to him as he narrows his eyes. "And what did you do!?"

Piccolo suddenly clutched him by the throat, slamming him into the wall. "Papirko and I evacuated as much people as we could while YOUR GRANDMOTHER kept Nasu and her army distracted! Bra was almost killed!" Leek starts to gasp for air, Piccolo quickly letting go of him. He regains his composure before looking to Leek whom is on the floor, coughing. "Your parents would be ashamed of you, Leek. By turning your back on their beliefs and their legacy…you spit on your ancestors!"

The Saiya-jin looks up at him. "What do you suppose I do!? She's much too powerful! You saw that yourself!"

Piccolo took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, about ready to answer until Bra broke the silence behind him. "Train hard to become stronger than her." Leek soon stood up, watching as Bra stepped into the room. Leek averted his gaze from her, Bra coughing into her arm.

Piccolo places both hands on her shoulders. "You should be resting."

She shook her head. "I'll rest when I'm dead." She approached Leek, trying to look into his eyes. "Leek…with enough training…from me….from Piccolo….from Roshi….you CAN become much stronger than her. It'll take time….maybe years…but just give us a chance."

Leek growls as he looks at them. "All I want…is to be left alone. Point me to the exit."

Bra sighs before pointing to the door. Leek turns to leave until Piccolo stepped out in front of him. "Leek…please reconsider."

He looked to the guardian. "Everyone can fend for themselves. I'm done trying to help others. Now move." Piccolo frowned before stepping aside, Leek heading out the door.

The young man looks about the cavernous surroundings, pausing as he looks to all the deactivated computer consoles and glass chambers. His eyes drift upwards, blinking as he sees many robotic skeletons hanging by winches. He then looks to a pair of glass chambers, empty, marked with the numbers 17 and 18. "Where am I?"

Roshi soon stepped out from the darkness, his sunglasses resting on the top of his shining baldhead. "The lab of Doctor Gero. This is where Cyborgs 17 and 18 were created."

Leek looked to him. "17 and 18? You mean Krillin's Grandmother and Great Uncle?"

The Turtle Hermit nods. "Yes."

Leek closes his eyes when he hears Bra coughing again. He looks to Roshi. "What's wrong with her?"

Roshi looked to the room Leek exited. "She was in battle with your sister. She was able to hold her back long enough for the people to evacuate before Nasu wounded her with a Galick Gun attack. Piccolo was able to intervene before she was killed." The young man shakes his head. "At her age…being half-human….she can't heal like she used to." Bra soon stepped out of the room, looking to her grandson with something wrapped in a blanket in her hand.

"Leek…"

He looked to his grandmother, frowning. "What do you want?"

She suddenly tossed it to him, Leek catching it. Unraveling the blanket, his eyes rested upon the sword that was originally given to him by Krillin Junior. He swallowed hard before looking to her. Without another word, he quickly turned away from her and Roshi, slinging the scabbard over his shoulder. Leek soon left the facility, jumping down from an opening within the side of a forested valley. He looked about the valley, spotting a deer grazing down the way. Leek then looks up towards the sky before taking off into the air, heading towards North City. Once there, he would gently land on the ground, watching the Saiya-jins that wandered about. Women with their children point out the merchandise in the windows. Soldiers dressed in Battle Armor and armed with scouters, patrol the streets, their tails wrapped around their waists. Not one human was among them. Looking up to a flag that flew over the North Capitol building, he could see the Vegeta Family crest, the emblem red, and the rest of the flag black. He sighed before he headed to the bar, opening the door. Inside was a rowdy group of Saiya-jins, drunken and stupid, they laugh amongst themselves. His eyes drifted to the bar before taking his place. Sitting on a stool, he places a few zenni on the bar top. "Hey….gimme a whiskey." The bartender, a strikingly beautiful young woman with fiery red hair, nods. Her hair is long and wavy, wearing a green t-shirt with a black skirt, ending just above her knees. Soon she pours him a shot, setting it down in front of him. Leek gives her a smirk before winking. "Thank you…" She smiles back, her eyes a bright gray. As she walked away, Leek would stand up a little bit, watching her walk away, tail swaying side to side. He whispers to himself. "Wow…" Sitting down, he slams back the fermented grain mash. He could hear a few more Saiya-jins in the corner, laughing amongst themselves. Looking over, he watches. The leader of their little group laughs before grabbing hold of the bartender's wrist, pulling her close as he laughs. His hair is jet black, cut into a messy Mohawk. His voice gravely as he speaks.

"C'mon, babe…why not meet me tonight? I can show you a great time."

She frowned a bit, quickly yanking her arm away from him, her voice stern. "I don't think so. You're not exactly my type."

The Saiya-jin growled, quickly grabbing onto her shoulder. "Not exactly a request!" She suddenly spun around, delivering a right hook to his jaw with a loud crack, making him fall from his chair. Leek and everyone else starts to laugh. The one with the Mohawk grits his teeth when he gets up and grasps her arm, bringing his fist back. The girl braces herself, closing her eyes. A moment passes before she opens them, looking up to see Leek holding back the Saiya-jin's strike. The Saiya-jin looks to Leek, his arm shaking as he tries with all his might to break free of his grasp. Leek narrowed his eyes.

"The lady is already spoken for. Now you might want to back off before you regret your actions."

The Saiya-jin frowned. "Do you have any idea who I am, kid!?"

The prince narrows his eyes. "I don't care who you are. Rank doesn't give you any right to treat people the way you do. I suggest you leaving this bar right now before I break every bone in your body." The Saiya-jin growled before swinging to make a punch. Leek suddenly lets go, ducking under the strike before lunging forward, driving his own fist into the drunk's stomach. The Saiya-jin's eyes bulge from his skull, blood spilling from his mouth as he bows over. Leek soon stands straight, the whimpering Saiya-jin staring at him as he tries to catch his breath. The others start to back away, Leek staring them down. "You all might want to leave with your little friend, here, before I REALLY start to get angry." Blinking, they quickly gather up their still whimpering comrade, his feet dragging on the floor as they remove him from the bar. Leek collects himself before looking to the young woman. "You alright?"

The redhead nods, looking to him. "T-thank you. Um….would you like to stay for a little while? I have a feeling they may come back after you leave." Leek gave a nod. Later that night, the young man was sitting at a table with her, the bar having closed down with the chairs up on the tabletops. Sharing a bottle of whiskey, she laughs a bit. "I'm sorry…I normally don't drink with strangers. So….getting into a conversation with you is kinda hard."

Leek shakes his head. "Ok…well…what's your name?"

She gives him a soft smile as she held her hand out. "Shishi…and yours?"

He sat forward, holding his hand out to meet hers. "The name's Leek."

Shishi's eyes widen a bit, slowly sitting up as she withdrew her hand away from him, staring at his. "Leek? Y-you're…The Queen's brother!"

He gave a nod. "Yes. But….we don't see eye to eye on certain matters."

She looked to him. "Like?"

He focused his eyes on the table. "The eradication of the humans…..her policies on Saiya-jin purity. Anyone that is fifty percent or more human than Saiya-jin is subject to destruction." Shishi gulped loudly at what he said, looking away from him. His gaze breaks from the table, locking onto her before frowning. "You're more human than Saiya-jin…aren't you?"

She sits back, her hands resting on the tabletop. "My father was human. He died in the cleansing."

Leek's eyes softened before slowly reaching out and gently taking her hand. "I'm sorry."

She slowly shakes her head. Meanwhile within the Palace of Queen Nasu, Nasu sits upon her throne within the royal chambers. Within the chamber, the Vegeta Family Crest flies on hanging banners on the walls of the sixty-foot tall room. The young woman stares at the screens before her, her darkened eyes surveying them, keeping an eye on the patrols. Soon the silence was broken within her chambers when the Mohawk warrior was dragged in, still coughing. Waving her hand the screens shut off before rising up towards the ceiling. She narrows her eyes before slowly standing up. Since the day she unlocked the potential to become a Legendary Super Saiya-jin, she has overcome her own frailty, having gained power and strength. Her height remained at six feet and one inch, but she has gained a little more build. Having taken advantage of the fall of Capsule, she obtained her own battle armor that only she would wear. It perfectly resembled the battle armor that her Great Grandfather, Prince Vegeta, once wore. It being white with yellow padding on the stomach, protective shoulder shields extended out from the shoulders. The armor was adorned with the red crest of the Vegeta Royal Family on the right breast. Attached to it by clasps was a dark red cape, flowing down behind her. Her arms and legs were mostly bare. Around her tight upper arms were dark red armlets. Upon her forearms and hands were a pair of fingerless gauntlets, much resembling that of her ancestor known as Raditz. Coming out from under the armor was black fabric, extremely short sleeves hugging her shoulders, showing the tone. Out the bottom of the armor, the fabric only formed over her buttocks and groin area, much like a one-piece bathing suit. Upon her legs was a pair of skin tight, white boots that extended up to mid-thigh. Her voice sounded worn as she spoke. "Why is one of my top Generals buckled over in pain?"

One of the ones in uniform looks to her, dropping to a knee as he places a fist to his chest. "Your Highness...a Saiya-jin appeared. Armed with a sword, they dealt a single blow to General Komatu."

Nasu narrowed her eyes, slowly stepping down from the platform where her throne is located. "Bra…that blasted abomination! I swear I will-"

The soldier suddenly spoke up. "I beg your pardon for the interruption, Queen Nasu….but it was a male."

Nasu froze in place when he said that. Lifting a brow, she looked to the general who nodded, still coughing. She growled. "Leek is still alive." She took a deep breath before exhaling, closing her eyes. Once he caught his breath, the Mohawk general slowly stood up, hand still on his stomach.

"My Queen…..I beg you to let me go after him. He humiliated me in front of my men and I need to redeem my honor."

Nasu scoffed at what he said. "You stand no chance against him, Komatu. He's a Super Saiya-jin." She turned away from him, her eyes widened before smirking. "Soldiers! Leave us!" Komatu blinked as he watched the two nod and quickly leave, shutting the massive doors behind them with a loud clang. She turned to the general. "You're weak, General…."

Komatu frowned, looking to the ground. "My Queen….with enough training…I can beat him."

She shook her head. "No you can't, Komatu….." His eyes drifted to the floor. "…not without ascending, yourself." He blinked before looking to her as she slowly approached him. "I will train you…and you will regain your honor….and you will lead my Army once again." The general smirks.

Soon, Shishi brought him upstairs where her apartment is located. Blinking, Leek is led inside, her shutting the door behind him. The girl turned to him, pointing to the couch in her living room. "You may sleep here. I'll make some breakfast in the morning and then you can be on your way."

Leek gave a nod. Soon she brought him a blanket, gently handing it to him. "Thank you, Shishi."

She shook her head. "No, Leek…I thank you for helping me." He looked to her before smiling.

Two years later, the sound of an infant crying breaks the silence of Shishi's bedroom. Sitting up, the redhead groans while wearing a white t-shirt and blue sleeping shorts, her tail waving about. She turns in her bed, starting to put her slippers on until the hand of a male slowly reaches up, gently being placed on her shoulder. She slowly looks back as she smiles, Leek sitting up in the bed as he smiles back, his eyes heavy and groggy. "Go back to sleep, babe…I got him." She smiled again before leaning back and kissing his cheek. Leek climbs out of bed, scratching his behind as his tail wraps around his waist, wearing only a pair of red pajama pants. Walking down the hall and into a small bedroom, the young man approaches a white crib. Peering over the edge, his eyes come to witness the kicking and screaming of an infant baby boy, no older than a year. Reaching in, he picks the child up, smiling some as he stares at the brown tail. This infants hair style is much the same as his own, only cut short and dark red. The red haired infant quiets down as he looks to Leek, cooing as his tail wraps around Leek's wrist. He laughs to himself before running his fingers through his hair. "My little Horen…." The infant coos again. "Let's grab something to eat."

In the kitchen, the infant crawled along the floor, getting into cabinets and removing the pots and pans within. Leek shakes his head as he laughs. Soon they are joined by Shishi, watching her husband cook breakfast before walking to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup. Later that afternoon, Leek and his family were at the local park, other children playing as Leek and Shishi watched them from a bench. Their infant son threw sand in the air as he giggled. Leek's smile slowly faded away, blinking as he began to look around. Slowly standing up, Shishi watched him. Standing up with him, she places a hand on his shoulder. "Leek…what is it?"

He remains silent. His eyes shift to the sky, narrowing them. "Shishi….go take Horen home."

"Leek…what is-"

He quickly turned towards her. "GO! NOW!"

She nodded before running to the playground and picking her son up, running down the street. Leek began to power up, a blue aura surrounding his body. The others in the park came to notice this, soon backing away. Flying down, a streak of orange energy strikes the ground, kicking dust into the air. Leek just stares on, watching the dust clear as General Komatu is standing before him, an orange aura dancing over his body as he smirks. He now wears a form of battle armor. No pads on his armor, his body covered in a deep gray suit with pale yellow boots and gloves. Leek growls when he clenches his fists. The General slowly crosses his arms. "Hello, Leek. Her Majesty sends her regards."

Leek growled. "So…Nasu knows I'm still alive and sent you to kill me, huh?"

Komatu laughs. "She's allowing me to regain my honor after you humiliated me in front of my men."

Leek takes a step forward. "Honor? There is no honor in genocide."

Komatu laughs once more. "Nor in cowardice, Leek."

Leek did not like this. Last time he had no issue with taking the general. Now, the general is confronting him personally and he did not like the eerie feeling. Komatu suddenly screams when he charges Leek. The prince's eyes widen, using both his arms to block the strike when the general throws his fist forward, slamming into Leek's arms. Leek grunts, taking the hit as his feet slide back over the ground, digging in. Leek then pushes back, knocking the general off balance before throwing a strike, hitting him square in the face. The general staggers before lunging forward with a left back fist. Leek catches it, thrusting it aside before slamming a fist into his ribcage, causing the general to cry out. Komatu then quickly spun and kicked Leek in the chest, knocking him back. Leek catches himself on the ground before drawing his hands back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Leek throws his hands forwards when he releases the destruction wave, it screaming towards Komatu.

Komatu's eyes widen before he throws both hands forward, throwing out his own blast of his own creation. "SLAUGHTERING HAMMER!" A massive orange stream of ki is released from his hands. Both blasts meet, slamming into one another as they struggle against each other. Leek's eyes widen, sweat beading down his forehead while his boots dig into the concrete of the street.

"D-darn it! He's stronger than before….guess I'll have to kick it up a notch!" Leek suddenly screams as his irises turn bright green, his hair flaring out before turning golden blonde. He quickly over powers the general as a Super Saiya-jin. The general's eyes widen, gritting his teeth as he is quickly losing this battle. He then smirks.

"Think this is the end, Leek!? YOU'RE WRONG! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The orange aura around Komatu quickly bursts into bright gold, his Mohawk standing on end before turning golden blonde itself. Leek's eyes widen at what he witnesses, feeling the strength quickly over coming his own. "HAHA! WHILE YOU SAT BACK AND WATCHED THE WORLD GO TO HELL…I HAVE SPENT THE LAST TWO YEARS IN INTENSIVE TRAINING WITH THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Not only had Komatu become a Super Saiya-jin, but he has also become stronger than Leek. Leek struggles against the attack, wincing as his arms tremble. Komatu screams again, quickly blasting through Leek's Kamehameha, slamming into him. Leek screams when he flies through the air, crashing into a building, the rubble collapsing g over him. The General pants before looking to his own hands, smirking. Looking to the building, he watches as Leek's hand slowly rises up from the rubble. Komatu leaps forward and lands on the pile, reaching down and yanking the prince from the pile. Leek coughs, taking the opportunity to land a hit, striking him across the face. Komatu yelps, dropping Leek before turning towards him. Komatu growls before punching him in the stomach with all his might. Leek's eyes widen before collapsing onto his knees, holding his stomach as he tries to catch his breath, coughing up blood. The General smirks. "Well…seem familiar?"

Leek looks up at him as he gags. "Yeah…but this one will have a different ending…" Komatu frowns before punching him across the face with everything he has, Leek hitting the ground, his hair returned to normal, knocked out. Komatu sighs before popping his neck. His gaze turns to the street, smirking.

Hours pass by before Leek slowly opens his eyes, groaning as he stands up. Saiya-jin soldiers have him surrounded. He wipes the blood from his mouth, looking to his arm. His eyes widen. "Shishi!" As the soldiers start to close in, he screams as he sends off an explosive wave, knocking all the soldiers back before taking off into the air. Leek arrives to his home to see the building in shambles. Narrowing his eyes, he searches the rubble to retrieve his sword, placing it on his back. He closes his eyes to feel for Komatu's power trail. Locking on, he quickly takes off again, headed straight for Saiya-jin City.

Soon the General arrived with Leek's family, shoving Shishi to the floor as she holds her infant, turning and landing on her back. With the child crying, Shishi winces in pain, her right eye swollen shut, blood dripping from her mouth and nose. Nasu, upon her throne, lifts a brow before looking to her general, frowning. "Why would you bring these two to my chambers, General?"

Komatu smirks, kneeling as he bows his head. "Your Majesty….these two are the ones with your brother." He then looked to her. "This is his wife and son."

Slowly standing up, she approaches them. Shishi soon sits up, suddenly levitating into the air with wide eyes. The Queen holds a hand out towards them, using her telekinesis to bring them forward. Once close enough, Nasu quickly clutches her chin, Shishi wincing again as her head is harshly turned side to side. Nasu's darkened eyes examine the young woman, soon locking onto her hair color. She frowns. "This filth is at least half human." She then looks to the infant, slowly reaching out, running her fingers through the crying infant's hair.

Shishi growls before pulling the boy away from her. "Don't you DARE touch my son!"

Nasu frowned for a moment before smirking. Leek arrives at the steps of the palace, smashing down onto the granite steps, the ground shaking while cracking them before he starts to approach the massive structure. Drawing his sword, he powers up to Super Saiya-jin. "NASU! KOMATU! GET OUT HERE NOW! GIVE ME MY FAMILY BACK!" There is only silence until the massive doors to the palace slowly open, soldiers running out to stop Leek. Leek growls as he draws his sword back, ready to take them head on until a voice orders them to stop. Freezing in place, the soldiers look back to the General slowly stepping out into the open, powered up as he smirks. To Komatu's side, Shishi held onto their son tight. Leek looked to her. "You two okay?" She quickly nodded, her eyes fixed on the ground. Komatu shoves her to the ground again, Leek growling.

The General holds his hand up for him to stop. "Stay there….you'll get her back soon enough." Leek stood his ground, watching Shishi get up and start walking towards him. Leek had a bad feeling. This was way too easy. He watched Komatu carefully, watching the General turn back to the doorway. Standing in the doorway was Queen Nasu, giving the general a nod. The commander turned towards Leek with a smirk on his face. He quickly appeared in front of Shishi, bringing up a back fist until Leek appeared by his side, catching his fist in hand. His wife's eyes widened before Leek shoved the general away.

Once pushed away, Leek looked to Shishi. "RUN!"

She did as she was told, quickly running off into the city. Leek looked to the general, a cold glare upon Komatu before gripping his sword tight. Komatu snickers before waving him on. With a scream, Leek quickly charged him with his sword drawn back, slashing at him as the Mohawk Saiya-jin ducked and weaved between the strikes, just toying with the young man. Leek screams when he fires a blast of ki towards the Saiya-jin. Komatu is struck by the blast, it exploding on impact as he disappears within the smoke. Leek brings his sword above his head, quickly bringing it down upon Komatu. The blade stops with a loud thunk, blood dripping down the blade. His eyes widen when the smoke clears, Komatu blocking the blade his crossed forearms, the steel only have made a small gash in his arms. Komatu smirks once more before snatching the sword by the blade, yanking it away from the young man and kicking him in the chest, sending him flying towards the city. Crashing through buildings and cars, Saiya-jins scatter from the battle as they scream. His perilous flight ends when he finally crashes into the ground, buried deep beneath the streets. Komatu suddenly lands where he crashed, firing multiple blasts deep into the hole. Suddenly Leek comes crashing up through the ground behind him, hands pulled back as a bright purple and gold aura surrounds him, a ball of purple ki forming in his ands as his green eyes stare down the general, blood trickling down his brow. "GALICK GUN!" He throws his hands forward, striking him in the back. Komatu goes flying into a building, the explosion blasting a gaping hole into it. The smoke clears, Komatu having vanished. Leek blinks as he quickly looks around. He suddenly hears a high-pitched whistle high above. His gaze shifting upwards, Komatu laughs as he holds a massive ball of orange ki above his head.

"READY TO FEEL MY VENGEANCE, LEEK!? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HUMILIATE THE HIGH GENERAL OF THE SAIYA-JIN ARMY! THIS IS MY AXE OF OBLIVION!" He suddenly throws down the massive sphere, Leeks eyes widening as he draws his hands back.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Thrusting his hands forward, he unleashes the bright blue Turtle Destruction wave. Colliding into Komatu's attack, he grits his teeth as he tries to hold it back. His arms begin to tremble, wincing as he grist his teeth. Using all he has, he puts forth more effort into his wave. Komatu screamed as he powered up, the sphere starting to gain ground. Leek screams as well, the general's eyes opening more when his attack was pushed back. Komatu quickly dodges to his right as the sphere explodes, the Kamehameha streaking past him. Leek pants , his arms dropping to his sides. He looks to him, smirking. "That all you got, Komatu?" Komatu frowned as Leek laughed. "That's what I thought. Now…I want you to-" He paused for a moment when he noticed the grin on Komatu's lips. Leek's eyes widen when he suddenly feels the energy. Looking all around him, he comes to notice all the tiny orange spheres suspended in the air, scattered all across the city. His attack was not decimated. The general only split the attack apart into multiple.

Komatu laughs. "Celebrating too soon?" Nasu's lead officer slowly holds his hands out to his sides, slamming his palms together with a loud clap. Without any given warning, all the small spheres suddenly converge onto Leek, striking him all at once as he screams, disappearing in the massive explosion. Komatu laughs, looking up to his queen whom is watching atop one of the skyscrapers. Once the smoke clears, Leek is seen still standing. His skin is scorched, blood trickling from his mouth, nose, and forehead. His shirt is burned away as his pants are torn and tattered. He collapses onto the ground, falling forward before hitting the ground face first with a loud thud before returning to his base form. Komatu crosses his arms in triumph, Nasu's voice breaking the silence.

"GENERAL KOMATU!"

He quickly looks up at her. "Yes, My Queen!?"

She slowly smirks. "You know the law! Find her and kill her!"

Komatu quickly nods before vanishing. Shishi pants as she hides within one of the small stores, holding Horen close. The infant remains silent, asleep aside from all the explosions. She closed her eyes as she crouched down, leaning against the wall. Tears trickled down her cheeks, feeling the approaching power that brings death with it. She then looks to her son, crying as she whispers to him. "Forgive me, Horen….I could not protect you." Standing outside the store, Komatu smirked as a sphere of orange ki formed in his left hand.

Leek's eyes shoot wide open when he suddenly hears the blood curdling screams of his wife. Using what little strength he had left, he slowly pushed himself off the ground, wincing in pain. The young prince quickly starts to run where he heard the screams coming from, screaming for her. "Shishi! SHISHI!" He heard her scream again, fueling his effort to reach her. He quickly froze when he witnessed an explosion a few blocks down the street, his eyes wide. Breaking out into a full sprint, his eyes widened when he came to witness the crumbled building with Komatu standing in front of it. Komatu chuckled a bit, a bloodied hand of a young woman sticking out of the rubble. Running to the crumbled building, Leek quickly shoves the general out of the way. Komatu staggers, quickly regaining his balance before witnessing Leek dropping down, quickly starting to clear away the concrete. He starts to laugh. Leek's eyes widen with horror when he uncovers her. Reaching down, he slowly lifts her out of the rubble, cradling his wife in his arms. Her body limp and her eyes shut, he could no longer sense the life within her body. Her tail fell, lifeless while blood dripped from her open mouth. His hands trembled as he began to cry, closing his eyes when tears began to stream from them. He then quickly opened them, gently setting Shishi's body down before frantically searching through the rubble. "Horen? HOREN!?"

Komatu laughs as he throws his head back. His eyes fix on Leek. "You're not gonna find that little brat of yours, Leek. The little booger was vaporized!"

Slowly, Leek's hands fall to his sides as he slowly starts to slump, his head hanging low, his eyes staring at the rubble. Komatu continues to laugh, soon holding his open hand towards Leek, ready to deal the deathblow against him. Leek's eyes then become bloodshot, listening to the laughter. Clenching his fists, he suddenly powers up into his Super Saiya-jin transformation, the golden aura dancing around him as he grits his teeth. Komatu blinks, feeling the sudden jump in power. Leek's body starts to tremble, his veins starting to bulge from his flesh as his power continues to rise. Blue bolts of lightning starts to dance over his flesh, his eyes turning white. Komatu takes a step back. "What is this!?" Nasu blinks before lifting a brow, watching her brother. She then smirks, realizing what is happening. Leek suddenly screams when an explosion of ki is released from his body, the single bang that hung over his right eye soon standing on end as his muscles slightly expanded. His golden hair becomes more straight, electricity dancing over and around him. He slowly stands up, turning towards the now fearful general. Leek has just ascended into Super Saiya-jin 2. Leek screams in rage when he lunges towards Komatu. The Mohawk Saiya-jin tries to block his attack to no avail, Leek striking him with lightning speed. Each punch causes Komatu to twist and falter, blood spurting from his nose until Leek follows up with a blow to the gut, and then an uppercut to the face, making him flip into the air, screaming in agony. The young prince quickly follows with an elbow to the face, then a kick to the throat, Komatu gagging. Leek then grabs him by the hair, quickly slamming his face into the ground as he roars with fury. Komatu groans a bit, Leek pulling his head back by his golden Mohawk. Not satisfied, Leek roars again before smashing his face into the concrete four more times. Standing up, Leek slams his foot down on the middle of Komatu's spine, followed by a loud squelching crunch. Komatu screams in pain. Panting, Leek kneels down, gripping him by the tail, slowly lifting him up. Komatu cries out in agony while the prince examines him. Komatu looks into his eyes, his own face drenched in blood. Frowning, Leek quickly tosses the pummeled general into the air high above. Leek growls, quickly lifting both hands into the air as his body is engulfed with a bright gold aura, soon forming into a solid field of energy as it expands around him. Komatu quickly halts, his eyes wide. The field stops, Leek suddenly screaming in rage as the field suddenly shoots up towards Komatu. Komatu suddenly screams in fear as it rushes towards him. Striking the general, Komatu screams in agony as his clothes begin to ignite, the air around him turning to fire. His eyes become blank before he fades away within the blast, his body quickly turning to ash as his screams of pain echo through the city. As the light fades, Leek pants before shifting his gaze to his gaze to his twin sister. Leek quickly points to her.

"YOU! ALL THIS HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Nasu laughed while looking down upon him. "Face it, Leek! It was inevitable that our race would have gained full control of this world! If not by my hands…it would have been another Saiya-jin! And I was NOT going to let our royal blood stand on the sidelines when that happened!"

Leek suddenly roars in a rage, suddenly appearing in front of his sister with his fist drawn back, thrusting it forward. Nasu suddenly catches it when she powers up, her hair golden blonde as it stands on end. Leek blinks, witnessing the electricity dance over her body while her dark red cape flaps in the wind. Leek's eyes widen. "You're a Super Saiya-jin 2!?" He quickly frowns. "Why not teach your general about this!?"

Nasu smirks. "Why would I want to share this knowledge to someone who could overpower me?" She then laughed.

Leek roars again before going to strike her with his other fist, the Queen quickly catching it. Within a bright flash of green light, she was now easily towering over him, her massive mitts wrapped around his fists. Her eyes were white, her hair bright jade green as she carried that sadistic grin. Leek narrowed his eyes. "You have become a monster, Nasu!"

She laughed to herself. "Sometimes you need a monster to set things right!" She suddenly lifted him into the air, slamming his body down onto the rooftop of the building where they stood, Leek crying out before his sister releases him only to slam both fists down onto his spine, making him crash through the roof of the building. Quickly following him into the building, the windows shatter and blow out floor by floor on the way down as the impacts of her strikes are heard. Soon, silence fills the city as the populace emerges from the buildings, blinking as they start to talk amongst themselves. The ground starts to rumble, the citizens startled by the quake. The street suddenly breaks apart, asphalt flying high into the air as Leek crashes through it, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He is barely breathing, groaning as his body is covered in cuts and bruises. Slowly, Nasu emerges from the cavity, hands at her sides as she levitates into the air. Gently, her feet touch the ground inches away from her brother. She slowly reaches down, her fingers grasping him by the hair before slowly lifting him up. His body is limp, his golden hair fading to black as he coughs, blood dripping from his lips. Nasu looks to her people, smirking as her right hand reaches out towards her palace. Crashing through the walls of the palace, her hand snatches something from the air. In her grasp is a broadsword, the blade covered in dried blood. Her dark eyes shift to her subjects as she laughs. "Don't you see!? Even my own blood is not above the law! Any one of you who defies me will be met with certain death!" A crowd begins to gather in the streets, watching in awe as Nasu holds her brother out in display, the young man grunting from the sudden jolt. "Leek…my brother….for your crimes against the Empire….your crimes against me and crimes for fraternizing and breeding with the half-human filth…I sentence you to death! How do you plea!?" Leek weakly opens his eyes, gulping as he mutters something. She lifts a brow, leaning forward as she listens.

"K….K-Krillin's….s-sword…."

Nasu chuckled. "Yes….the same blade I killed him and his wife with…now the same blade I will slaughter you with." Leek passes out, Nasu holding him up above the ground, gently placing the blade to the side of his neck. Bringing it back, she frowns before quickly swinging the sword forward. Right before she strikes him, a voice of a young man breaks the silence.

"SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light causes her to let go of both Leek and the sword, dropping them as the citizens cover their eyes. When the light fades, Nasu rubs her eyes, regaining her vision. Her brother was now gone. She began to growl as she powered up. Everyone began to back away as the ground around her began to quake.

"I WANT EVERY ABLE BODIED SAIYA-JIN TO FIND MY BROTHER AND HIS ALLY AND BRING THEM TO ME! NO ONE ESCAPES FROM-" She suddenly went silent as her aura disappeared, blinking as the sound of a crying infant broke through. Looking to the crumbled building where Shishi had fallen, the queen quickly walks over. She holds out a hand towards the rubble, an invisible force lifting the pieces and tossing them aside. She then pauses as she eyes a Saiya-jin infant crying in the rubble, blood covering his face. Her eyes widened as she felt the power this child was giving off. She then came to notice the dark red hair. Horen lives. She then gives a smirk, slowly kneeling down and gently picking the infant up.

A few days pass by; Leek is lying in a bed. From head to toe, he is covered in bandages, covering his wounds. A soft male voice breaks the silence. "Leek…Leek…time to wake up." Leek does not respond, the voice grumbling. Suddenly a black, fingerless gloved hand slaps him across the face. Leek suddenly sits up, growling before he falls back onto the bed, holding his ribs in pain. His eyes soon fixate on the one who hit him, his eyes soon showing astonishment. Standing before him with a light smirk is a young man who was near his height. He had a lithe frame, but still slightly toned. His hair was brown, shaved down on the sides while the top remained long, brushed over to the left side of his face, ending just below his jaw line. The fingerless gloves he wore were skin tight and traveled all the way up, ending at mid-bicep. His right ear had a small silver hoop earring. The shirt he wore was a black tank top, hugging his body tight as the bottom ended just above his belly button, showing off his flat stomach. Over that tank top and tucked under the gloves was a bright pink fishnet shirt. His pants were a pair of hip-hugging blue jeans, fit snugly to his body as the pant legs were tucked into a pair of knee high, gray tanker boots that fit his slender legs. His irises were purple, the young man speaking softly. "About time you woke up, Leek."

Leek's eyes widen a bit. "Yori!? I thought you were dead!"

Yori shakes his head. "Nope…just been hiding. And then I heard of a man who embarrassed one of Nasu's generals. I knew it had to be you, Leek."

Leek slowly leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he frowned. "My sister has become a monster. My parents are dead. Krillin and Beetu are dead. My wife and s-" He quickly went silent as he turned his head away from Yori. Yori's eyes softened a bit.

"Leek…I…I didn't know…." He slowly reaches out and gently takes his hand. Leek blinks before shifting his look towards his best friend. Yori speaks low. "Leek…with your help…we can still save this world. We just need to find those willing to fight. We can get a rebellion started and turn the tides."

Leek frowned as he looked towards Yori's hand, speaking through his teeth. "I don't want a rebellion, Yori."

Yori tilts his head, scooting closer. "Then what do you plan on doing?"

Leek quickly stared into the young man's eyes, narrowing his own as he spoke through his teeth. "I want revenge!"

Sitting down upon her throne, Nasu has returned to her base form, cradling the silently sleeping Horen. She runs her fingers through his hair, chuckling before touching the bandage on his cheek. The bandage covers a wound caused by Komatu. The Queen speaks silently to the Saiya-jin child. "Well…Horen…..maybe…in time….you can be my little secret weapon." She then gave a sadistic grin.


End file.
